rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Aria's Story
Aria's Story is a horror game created by Lydia using RPG Maker VX Ace. The game is focused on exploration, story and puzzles. Synopsis Aria is a bookworm who loves adventure stories and always spends her free time in the library. One day she falls asleep while reading a book and when she wakes up the library is closed. Believing that they forgot to wake her up, she tries to find a way out... In that moment she becomes the protagonist of her own story. Game Features The player moves a character through two-dimensional fields, interacting with and examining various objects. A blue feather can be seen at various places in the realm, serving as a save point. There are four levels in the game which are based on literature genres. The genres are Comedy, Fairy Tales, Romance and Horror. The game atmosphere changes depending on the genres. Characters Aria A kindhearted and polite girl who loves books. According to Lewin however, she isn’t good at writing stories. One day while reading a book, she ends up trapped in the library and accidentally entering the book world. It’s revealed that the real Aria died long ago and the current one is just a replica of her. Clyde was desperate to bring her back, so he used the power of the quill to create a replica of Aria. He wanted to test if the fake Aria was as good as the real one, so he trapped her in the book world and brainwashed Dahlia and Lewin so they could guide Aria through his journey. How she reacts to the truth will depend on the ending. Lewin A young prodigy who’s an accomplished writer. At first he’s very hostile towards Aria and is plotting to kill her for mysterious reasons, but after meeting her he warms up to her. He seems to know about the book world, but refuses to tell Aria about it. He’s revealed to be Aria’s closest friend. The real Aria died long ago and Clyde was desperate to bring her back, so he used the power of the quill to create a replica of her. He also brainwashed Dahlia and Lewin so they could guide Aria through the book world, but Lewin quickly regained his memories, since he was the author of the book the fabricated world was based on. Lewin was against Clyde's plans and tried to kill the fake Aria, knowing she wasn’t the real one, but ended up caring for the fake Aria as her own person. Narrator A mysterious girl that Aria encounters in the book world. She tends to narrate everything that happens to Aria in the book world and refuses to tell about herself, claiming she’s just a nameless narrator. However, the more Aria advances in the book world, the more the Narrator starts doubting herself. She’s revealed to be Dahlia, Aria’s friend. The real Aria died long ago and Clyde was desperate to bring her back, so he used the power of the quill to create a replica of her. He wanted to test if the fake Aria was as good as the real one, so he trapped her in the book world and brainwashed Dahlia so she could act as the narrator of the story and guide Aria. In the end Dahlia regains her memories and is against Clyde’s actions. Librarian A young librarian who works in the village library Aria usually hangs out. Apparently his family owns the place for generations and they own a special quill that can bend reality. He was also the one who gave Aria the book that trapped her in the book world in the first place. He’s revealed to be the one behind Aria being trapped in the book world. Also his name is Clyde and he’s Aria’s friend. The real Aria died long ago and Clyde was desperate to bring her back, so he used the power of the quill to create a replica of her. He wanted to test if the fake Aria was as good as the real one, so he trapped her in a book world based on Lewin's lastest book and brainwashed Dahlia and Lewin so they could guide Aria through his journey. Endings Bad Ending Aria finds out the truth about herself: the real Aria has been dead for over a year and she's an artificial human created by Clyde. She goes mad from the revelation and confronts Clyde, Lewin and Dahlia about it. Aria steals Clyde's quill and uses its power to kill Clyde, Lewin and Dahlia from existence, proclaiming herself as a villain. Normal Ending If Aria didn't find the childhood photograph, she reunites with Lewin, Clyde and Dahlia and they return to the real world. Aria wakes up in the real world and tries to tell her friends about her experiences in the book world, but they insist it's all just a dream. Meanwhile, they agree for Aria to never find out the truth about her origins. True Ending If Aria found the childhood photograph, she confronts Clyde, Lewin and Dahlia, saying that she found out the truth about her origins and they need to get over the real Aria's death and move on with their lives. She takes Clyde's quill, which she uses to erase the book world and herself, but not before having a heartfelt goodbye with Lewin, encouraging him to continue writing. Back in the real world, Clyde, Dahlia and Lewin are seen together in the library. Lewin decides to write a book about Aria based on their adventure, named "Aria's Story". Trivia * "Aria's Story" (the book Lewin wrote in the true ending) appears on Midnight Train, another game by the creator. Category:Games by Lydia Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Western Games Category:Released in 2018 Category:Puzzle Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace) Category:Finished Projects